Hammered
by blackandblood
Summary: Zoe's never been a huge fan of alcohol. But what happens when Takuya finally convinces her to have a few drinks with him? All hell breaks loose, that's what. Takumi


**Here is one of my newest one-shots, so I hope you like it. However, I would like to thank Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn for giving me the idea in the first place. I've been having a bit of trouble coming up with one-shot storylines lately. But I have some good multi-chapter story ideas in the works. Anyway, he also gave me many of the ideas that take place in the story too. So much of the credit goes to him. Thanks, Blaze, you're the best! Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

**Hammered**

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Aw, come on, Zoe! It'll be fun!"

"Jeez, Takuya! How many times do I have to tell you? No!"

It was a typical Friday night, and nineteen year-old Takuya Kanbara was hanging out at his best friend's house. His friend was none other than Zoe Orimoto, who was secretly his crush as well. Well, maybe it wasn't that much of a secret. Zoe seemed to be the only one who didn't know about the way Takuya felt about her, as he always kept his mouth shut about that matter whenever he was around her. Yet the moment she would be out of sight, he would continually babble about how much he was in love with her to his other friends. Of course, they had all advised him to tell her how he felt. And of course, being the idiot that he is sometimes, he blatantly refused to do so. According to him, he didn't want to be rejected and ruin his friendship with Zoe in case she didn't feel the same way.

But now there he was, alone with the girl of his dreams. Kouji and Kouichi had gone to a concert with two of their cousins, J.P. was working an overnight shift at his work, and Tommy had made plans to go out with his girlfriend. Not wanting to sit at home completely bored out of his mind, Takuya had invited Zoe over to spend the night. His parents had left for the weekend to attend a friend's wedding, while Shinya was away for the week on a class trip to Italy. With those factors being said, Takuya had free reign to do whatever he pleased as long as he didn't trash or burn the house down. He figured that as long as he stayed away from the stove, he would be good to go.

This wasn't the first time Zoe had spent the night, nor would it be the last, Takuya hoped. He had taken a run to the liquor store beforehand, unaware of the fact that the guys were all busy that particular night. Some people enjoyed drinking by themselves to relax, but Takuya found it to be boring. And with Zoe spending the night, he thought that it would be interesting to see how things turned out. But just as he had figured, Zoe was against the idea.

"Takuya, I'm not much of a drinker," she said with a sigh. "I don't like the taste of beer, and I'm probably a light-weight."

"First of all, I have more than just beer, so you can drink something else," Takuya pointed out. "Second off, who cares if you're a light-weight? You won't drink as much as me, and it's not like we're going to get completely trashed. We're just going to have a bit of fun."

The blond groaned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't know about this..."

He slung an arm around her shoulder and gave her a crooked smile. "Aw, come on. It'll be fun. I promise."

"Well...alright. But I'm only having a tiny bit," Zoe told him firmly. "Don't try to convince me otherwise."

"I won't," Takuya replied as he rose from the couch. "I'll show you what I have for alcohol."

He went over to the fridge, pulling out a few bottles after rummaging through it. The brunette then made his way back over and set everything down on the table right in front of the couch.

"I've got beer, Bacardi 151, Dragon Berry Rum, and Jack Daniels," he said, gesturing to each bottle as he named them.

Zoe stared the display for a few seconds, unsure of what to pick. "Uh...what would you recommend?"

"Well, you don't like beer, so we can rule that out." Takuya pushed the two bottles of beer aside. "And if you drink Bacardi 151, you'll probably die."

The blond looked at him sharply, her emerald eyes wide. "Wait, what?"

"Well, it won't kill you unless you drink a ton of it," he said with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. But anyway, I don't think that you should drink that. And I doubt that you'll like Jack Daniels."

"So...it looks like I'll have the Dragon Berry then," Zoe said softly, picking up the cold bottle. "I guess I'll be taking shots, huh?"

Takuya shook his head. "Nah, you'll only have half a shot at a time since you're not used to drinking. I'll be taking full shots seeing how I drink regularly."

"You're such an alcoholic," she said, eyeing him incredulously.

The brunette shrugged. "I wouldn't go that far. But I do like my occasional drinks."

Takuya gathered up the beer and the Jack, putting them back into the fridge since he had decided to drink the Bacardi 151. He then went to the cabinet to retrieve two shot glasses, before comfortably sinking back down on the couch beside Zoe.

"This is gonna be fun," he said enthusiastically. "We can be drinking buddies!"

"Don't expect me to be doing this all the time," Zoe replied flatly, watching as he poured the alcohol into the glasses. "I'm only doing this because I got sick of hearing your whining."

Takuya smirked, then recapped the bottles. "Admit it, you're doing it to make me happy because you like me."

"Define 'like'." Zoe poked him in the forehead with her index finger. "If it means that I put up with you, then yes, I 'like' you very much."

"I like you, too," he replied with a chuckle, then handed her one of the shot glasses. "Okay, there's your shot. And as you can see, I only filled it half way."

Zoe feigned surprise. "Gee gollly gosh! You're right! How did I not notice that before?"

"I don't know!" Takuya said, playing along. "It must be magic! I'm some kind of wizard!"

"Nah, you're just an idiot," she joked.

"But I'm an idiotic wizard! That's better than being a typical idiot!" The brunette picked up his own shot glass filled with the Bacardi 151. "Bottoms up."

The two of them downed their shots, Zoe wincing as the alcohol burned its way down her throat.

"Oh my god, that's so gross," she said in choked voice, making a disgusted face.

"Hey, my drink burns more than yours, so I'd be quiet if I were you," Takuya quipped.

"Shut up! You chose to drink that Bacardi or whatever it is," Zoe shot back.

He nodded in agreement. "That's right. And you chose to drink the rum."

"Only because you told me to!"

"I did no such thing," he said, pretending to act innocent. "But on that note, do you want another half shot?"

Zoe thought for a moment, debating on it. Although it had burned, she didn't feel any different by drinking the alcohol. Then again, she had downed it less than twenty seconds ago. Yet having a little bit more probably wouldn't hurt.

"Eh, fine," she finally replied. "What's the worst that could happen?"

_Forty-five minutes later_

"Wheee! I can do something cool!"

Takuya watched in amusement as his blond friend leaned over to do a cartwheel, somewhat surprised that she had not fallen over while doing so. He had imagined that Zoe's alcohol endurance would be rather low, but he never thought she would be completely hammered after only three full shots. Then again, she did say that she was a light-weight.

"Did you see me, Takuya?" Zoe asked excitedly. "I did a cartwheel and was upside down! And I didn't crash! That's the greatest thing ever!"

Although Takuya had taken three full shots of a drink with a much higher alcohol content, he was only a bit buzzed.

You know," she said in a slightly slurred voice. "I gotta admit; I thought that by now I'd be drunk! But, as you can see, I am perfectly fine!"

"I know, I can tell," Takuya told her in an amused voice, deciding to play along. "You hold your alcohol better than I thought."

"I know, right!" Zoe swayed a bit, then smoothed down her light purple pajama shorts. "I think that you're drunker than me!"

The brunette chuckled. "Probably."

"Nooo, you definitely are! I mean, look at the way you're swaying."

"But I'm sitting on the couch," Takuya pointed out. "You're the one who's swaying."

"Lies! It's lies, I tell you!" Zoe hopped onto the couch beside him, then proceeded to climb onto his lap.

Takuya smirked, enjoying the position. "What are you doing?"

"You are serving as my chair," she said as-a-matter-of-factly. "And later, I'm going to make you cookies."

"Do you think you're capable of using the oven?" he quipped, letting her get comfortable on him. "I don't even trust myself to use it when I'm completely sober."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Making cookies is easy! I can operate a oven with my eyes tied behind my back and my hands covered with a blindfold! No...wait a minute...that came out wrong..."

"Really? How the fuck do you plan to get the cookies into the oven? Better yet, how are you going to make the cookie mix in the first place if you can't see or touch anything?" Takuya asked.

"With my telekinetic abilities, of course," the blond told him, then abruptly jumped up. "However, my abilities are dormant right now, so I'll just get cookies some other way. Oh, here are some cookies! I'll go get them!"

She rushed into the kitchen, and Takuya craned his neck to see what was going on. Zoe emerged a moment later, hiding something behind her back with a coy smile.

"I got you a cookie," she told him, slowly walking back over to the couch. "Close your eyes and open your mouth."

Assuming that she had grabbed a cookie from the pantry, he listened to her. A second later, he felt a large paper-like object being thrust into his mouth.

"Aaah!" He yanked out the object, revealing it to be a paper plate. "Zoe, this isn't a cookie! It's a plate."

Zoe made the puppy face, causing Takuya to blush profusely. "But it looks like a cookie..."

The brunette looked down at the paper plate, realizing that she was not that far from the truth. The plate had a design to make it resemble a large chocolate chip cookie.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked in a babyish voice, her green eyes staring into his chocolate ones.

Takuya turned even redder, watching as she leaned down closer to him. From that angle, he could see directly down her white spaghetti-strapped pajama shirt.

"Are you?" Zoe asked again, this time bending over a bit more to nuzzle his neck. "I'm sorry..."

_Shit, shit, shit!_ Takuya mentally screamed to himself. _Get ahold of yourself! She's just a girl, so calm the hell down!_ But he found it hard to resist her advances, though Zoe did not seem to be aware of just how provocative they were.

"It's okay," he finally mustered, trying to ignore her warm, enticing breath against his neck. "You didn't mean to. And you're not exactly in your right mind right now, so I'd be an asshole if I got mad at you."

Zoe pulled away, her face furrowing into a pout. The expression on her face caused Takuya to swallow, willing himself not to grow hard.

"I am too in my right mind," she told him. "I just...uh..."

The blond trailed off, unsure of what to say. She seemed to be thinking, though the alcohol was greatly affecting her judgement. Takuya could see that she was swaying a bit, then watched as she clumsily made her way over to the CD player.

"Let's listen to some music," Zoe said in a somewhat slurred voice. "Have some fun!"

She cranked it up a bit, and the song that came on made Takuya want to go out of his mind because of the lyrics.

_You let me violate you _  
_You let me desecrate you_  
_You let me penetrate you _  
_You let me complicate you_

"Oh, I love this song!" Zoe said excitedly, dancing slowly with the beat. "Come on, Takuya! Get that stick out of your ass and dance!"

"Fuck..." The brunette felt a bit of blood dribble from his nostril as his friend swayed her hips enticingly.

Never had he imagined that Zoe would act like that, even while being drunk. While she wasn't a prude by any means, she was a bit too shy to do any sort of dancing that would be only seen done by strippers. Now there she was, not a care in the world as she let herself have fun. She had no idea of how alluring she looked to Takuya.

"Come on, Taki. Get up." She teasingly rubbed herself up against him. "When we're done with this song, we can go streaking through the neighborhood!"

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
_I wanna feel you from the inside_  
_I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
_My whole existence is flawed_  
_You get me closer to God_

Just then, Zoe lost her balance and fell down, her face directly in his lap. Takuya nearly burst out of his pants, but Zoe quickly pulled her head away, laughing as she did so.

"Takuya, you got your crotch in my face," she playfully accused. "I should write you a ticket for that one. So, how about we go streaking?"

Before he could respond, the girl yanked his shirt up and tugged it off his body. Upon seeing his tanned, muscled chest, Zoe's eyes went wide.

"Ooooh..." She began to feel his abs, unaware of what her touches were causing her poor friend. "I always knew that you had a nice body...but damn! Now we definitely gotta go streaking! I gotta show off my hot boyfriend to everyone!"

A squirt of blood sprayed out of Takuya's nose, splashing onto the wall. His mouth was gaped open, unsure if he had just heard her correctly. Did Zoe Orimoto, his best friend and long-time crush, just say that he was her boyfriend?

To make matters worse, she was beginning to tug her own shirt up. Just as she pulled it up to the bottoms of her breasts, Takuya jumped to his feet and stopped her.

"Wait a minute," he said breathlessly, gently tugging it back down.

"Somethin' wrong?" Zoe asked, a little smile on her face. "I thought we were gonna go running through the neighborhood naked. You know...with no clothes on!"

Takuya fumbled for a good excuse not to. "Um...we'll do it some other time. It's kind of cold tonight, you know. We'll freeze our asses off."

"Yeah...I guess you're right," she replied after a moment. "We'll do it next week! And maybe we can steal some zoo animals and ride them through town, too! Won't that be fun?"

Although Takuya would've liked nothing more than to see Zoe running around without any clothes on, he couldn't bring himself to let her do that. Not only would she be morbidly embarrassed, but there was a good chance of them getting in trouble or arrested for such a stunt. Not to mention the fact that Zoe would wring his neck the next morning once she found out what had happened. Or worse...if she decided to give him a firm kick where the sun doesn't shine.

Thinking about that made him shudder, and he involunatarily covered his groin with his hands.

"Is it magic?"

The brunette was snapped back to reality, and he quickly wiped away a bit of blood from his nose. "Uhh, what?"

"I asked if that was magic," Zoe repeated, a playful grin on her face.

"Is what magic?" he asked, puzzled with what she could be talking about.

"This." Zoe bluntly placed her hand directly on his sweatpants-covered crotch, giving it a squeeze. "If I touch it, do I get to make a wish?"

Takuya jumped away, falling backwards and landing on his ass with a heavy thud. His face was redder than the blood near his nostril, and he had pitched a tent in his pants. Since Zoe had pulled his red t-shirt off, the pants were the only clothes left on his body.

"I guess not," Zoe speculated, then crouched down in front of him. "Jeez, Takuya. I drank more than you, but I'm more coordinated."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth when she toppled over in a drunken stupor, landing on her side. She burst out in laughter, finding her clumsiness to be hilarious.

"Well, I guess I'm not so coordinated after all," she quipped. "So that means only one thing."

Covering himself with one hand, Takuya used his other to help Zoe sit up. "And what's that?"

"Game time!" she told him enthusiastically. "Do you wanna play a game? Do you?"

"Ummm..." Takuya frantically tried to think of a way to answer her. "Maybe we shouldn't play any games..."

He truly did want to act as crazy as she was. Yet he knew if he did, he might lose control of himself and do things he might regret later.

"Why not?" Zoe's eyes welled up with tears and she bit her lip. "Is it because you don't like me?"

_Dammit!_ he screamed mentally. _Why does she have to be so hot! She's making me go insane without even realizing it! Gah, why did I have to get her drunk in the first place? It was hard enough resisting her when she didn't even make any advances like this! And now here she is, practically throwing herself at me. When will this madness end?_

"Of course I like you," Takuya quickly responded. "I like you a lot! You're my best friend."

"And my boyfriend!" She clapped happily. "I'm so lucky that I have such a cute boyfriend! One that will play games with me for that matter!"

Takuya swallowed again. "O-okay. We can play a game. What did you have in mind?"

"Be right back! I gotta go get it! I think you'll like it," Zoe said, flashing him a secretive smile.

With that, she rushed out of the room, nearly running into the wall due to her intoxicated state. Yet she managed to avoid it at the very last second, much to Takuya's relief.

"Alright, get ahold of yourself," he muttered. "You're only playing a game. If Zoe gets out of hand, just calmly get her to settle down. It's your responsibility to take care of her while she's hammered. It's your fault in the first place for convincing her to drink so much. So just keep your cool, and whatever crazy idea she had, make the best of it."

A few minutes later, Zoe emerged from the other room, bouncing with excitement. However, the sight of her made Takuya's eyes widen, his mouth drop to the floor, his nose shoot another spray of blood, and his member harden into a rock all over again.

"You never told me that you had a Nekomimi costume in your closet," the blond said to him, holding onto the doorway to keep herself steady. "It's really cute!"

Zoe had ditched her pajamas and was now wearing a short, black spaghetti-strapped dress. The skirt was barely long enough to cover her, and the front of it was rather low-cut. Half of her round breasts were exposed deliciously, teasing the brunette into oblivian. She was also wearing black thigh-highs, stilletos, and a black cat-eared headband. Completing the attire was a choker with a tiny gold bell in the front, making it resemble a cat's collar.

"Only problem is that the person who made the costume didn't add a kitty tail. But it's still really cute! Can I keep it?" she asked, twirling around happily to reveal tiny black panties. "I don't know if you've ever tried it on, but it looks like it would fit me just a bit better. But if you want to wear it later, you can. It's only fair since it's yours."

Takuya was too ashamed to admit that he had come across it a few months ago. While taking a trip to adult entertainment store with the guys, he had found the adorable Nekomimi costumes on a rack. They had been on sale, each outfit complete with a pair of shoes as well. Unable to contain himself, he had found the costume in Zoe's size, as well as her correct shoe size, then rushed the outfit to the counter to purchase them. He had secretly hoped that one day he would somehow convince Zoe to try it on, though he had always been too embarrased to ask her. Ever since then, it had been stowed away in his closet, hidden to make sure that no one ever found it. However, it had not been hidden well enough, seeing how Zoe had found it easily enough. And in her drunken state for that matter.

"Uh...sure," he finally managed to squeak out, then cleared his throat. "H-how did you find that?"

"I was looking in your closet for board games," she told him, walking over to him. "You always keep games in there, so I wanted to look around. And then I found that cute costume! I love it!"

As she approached him, she abruptly lost her balance, and fell forward. However, Takuya quickly grabbed her to keep her from falling, holding on her tightly to allow her to regain her balance.

"Alcohol and heels do _not_ mix," Zoe speculated. "So, wanna play that game I was telling you about? I can pretend to be your sex slave!"

_This girl is going to drive me to madness!_ Now that Zoe had steadied herself, the brunette had begun to bang his head into the wall. _She's wearing that costume, and now she wants to be my sex slave! This is my dream come true, but I can't do anything about it! Aaaaaaah! Somebody put a fucking bullet in my head right now! Either that or I'm going to die of blue balls!_

Last time he checked, Zoe was still a virgin, as was he, though he was too stubborn to admit it. He had always dreamed of Zoe being his first and only in bed. Takuya seriously doubted that there was any other girl in the world who would be able to satisfy him like Zoe. Now there he was with that opportunity practically rubbed into his face.

"Come on, Taki," she said sensually, pulling him closer to her. "I wanna go crazy tonight."

She suddenly fell backwards, this time fortunate enough to land on the couch. With her grip on Takuya, he had been pulled down as well, landing directly on top of her. Takuya stared down at her, his mind going completely ballistic while he tried to think of how to deal with the situation.

"Yay!" Zoe nibbled at his neck, then kissed his cheek. "I love my hot boyfriend!"

"Z-Zoe, I'm not your boyfriend," he finally managed to utter. "I'm your best friend."

Takuya got off of her, his shoulders slumping as he sat on the very edge of the couch. Zoe blinked in confusion, then sat up as well.

"You're not?" She held her head, feeling the distortion caused by the rum. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I never should've gotten you drunk," he mumbled. "It turned you into this crazy, sex-machine without you even realizing it. To you, it's all fun and games, but to me...it's just a reminder of the fact that we're never going to be more than friends."

"But I _do_ wanna be more than friends," Zoe told him, clinging onto his arm. "I'm glad I got drunk. If I hadn't, then I never would've acted this way towards you."

The brunette gently pulled his arm away. "Exactly. If I hadn't convince you to drink so much, you wouldn't be in this situation. It's making you think that you like me as more than only a friend."

"You see, that's the beauty of alcohol." Zoe hiccuped softly. "It gave me the confidence to tell you that I want you to be my boyfriend. Do you honestly think that I'm nothing more than a blabbering idiot right now? I may be hammered...wheeee...but I meant every word I said. I want you to be my boyfriend. But if you reject me, then I can play it off later like it was only the alcohol talking. Which it's not!"

Takuya finally looked back at her. "Really?"

"Yup. I wanted to have fun tonight, but I also decided to tell you how I feel. So on that note, will you be my boyfriend?" Zoe snuggled up against him, the bell on her collar jingling slightly.

"How about this; I'll be your boyfriend if you still want me to be tomorrow morning when you sober up," he suggested, figuring that it was a fair proposition.

The blond thought for a moment. "On one condition; can I keep this outfit?"

"It's all yours," Takuya quickly replied, then chuckled sheepishly. "Hopefully this won't be the last time I see you in it."

"I'll wear it all day every day! Well, maybe not. I have other cute outfits I wanna wear sometime!"

The brunette smirked, cradling her in his lap. "So, what do you want to do until we either sober up or pass out?"

"Do you wanna get as drunk as me?" Zoe asked jokingly, then hiccuped again, cupping her hands over her mouth a moment later.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Takuya told her. "With the way you're acting, if I get hammered, then certain 'things' will happen between us."

Zoe thought for a moment. "Well then...in that case, let's go play _Twister_!"

"...Eh, why not?"

_The next morning_

"So...how are you feeling on this fine day?" Takuya asked, walking over to Zoe.

The blond had spent the night in his bed, while Takuya had crashed in Shinya's bedroom for the night. Zoe had changed back into her regular pajamas right before bed, as she had been sobering up a bit at the time. She had woken up before Takuya and was currently lying on the couch, curled into a ball.

"Miserable," she muttered, clutching onto her head. "I feel like crap."

"Well, congratulations on your very first hangover!" Takuya sank down on the couch next to her, sitting down beside her head. "Watching anything good on TV?"

"Ah, shut up..." She closed her eyes and groaned. "So, did I do anything stupid last night? I probably did. I can't hold alcohol very well..."

Takuya shrugged nonclalantly, changing the channel. "Eh, we listend to music...played a game...oh, and you wanted me to be your boyfriend."

"Wait, what?" Zoe jerked up, immediately regretting her decision to do so. "Aaah...my head...I'm going to shoot myself... But anyway, when I did say that?"

"You told me before you put on that Nekomimi costume," he said with a laugh. "Then you told me that you wanted to be my sex slave."

The blond groaned in dismay. "Oh, my god...I'm such an idiot..."

"Well, were you serious?" Takuya asked.

Zoe hesitated, unsure of what to say. "I...umm..."

Takuya didn't make her finish the sentence, for he had leaned in close to her face, planting a kiss on her lips. Zoe seemed surprised by the gesture, but did not seem to dislike it either.

"Did I answer the question for you?" Her friend asked.

Zoe cracked a smile after a moment, then nodded. "Yeah...you did."

"See, alcohol is the greatest thing ever," Takuya said happily, pulling her into his arms. "Not only did you have a great time last night, but you finally made me realize that that the way I feel about you is mutual."

"Yeah, it worked out for both of us," she replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The brunette smirked. "Now the question is, will you wear that little costume for me again?"

"Takuya!"

"Hey, it was just a question!"

**And that concludes this one-shot. Review, flame, criticize...I don't care. **


End file.
